Fifteen Minute Hero
by Requ
Summary: A collection of drabbles/responses to Eoraptor's 15 minute prompt challenges on the KP Slash forum. Kigo all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fifteen Minute Hero

Author: Requ

Disclaimers: Apply Standard Disclaimers Here.

Author's Note: This is a simple collection of my responses to Eoraptor's 15 minute challenges issued on the KP Slash Haven Forum. So far, I've generally followed one common theme with them as it makes it easier for me to bang out material in the allotted 15 minutes.

Prompt: **"And then it hit him, like a bolt from the blue..."**

…and it hurt. Hoshit, that really hurts.

"OWW. KP, I totally didn't deserve that!"

Kim scowled and raised the textbook again for another good bone rattling smack.

Ron cowered. "Okay, okay! I get it!"

Kim lowered her weapon, satisfied. "Say it."

Ron pouted. Well, almost. Men didn't pout. They man-pouted, which was not a pout, but a manly sort of pout that kind of looked like a pout, but could not be mistaken for a pout in case someone happened to pass by. "Do I have to?"

Kim tapped the textbook against the desk she was leaning on ominously. How the low thumps could sound threatening, Ron didn't know. Even Rufus was hiding in his pocket, shivering.

"Fine, fine! Shego is… mumble."

"What was that?"

Ron man pouted again and crossed his arms. "Shego. Is. Hot. And not evil." God, that hurt to say it. Years of belief simply reversed because your ex could swing a textbook like a baseball bat.

"And?"

Ron's face switched to a pained expression. "And you two… argh, you two'll make pretty babies! THERE. I SAID IT."

Kim tossed the textbook down and flipped the cover open, revealing a digital voice recorder hidden in a square of cut out pages. Ron gaped. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"It totally is. Shego didn't hear it, so now she can. And besides, you'll get your end of the deal. She passes you, you admit that she isn't bad at all."

Ron sulked.

Kim smirked and tossed the recorder up, catching it in midair. "Better move, Professor Go's class is starting."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fifteen Minute Hero

Author: Requ

Disclaimers: Apply Standard Disclaimers Here.

Author's Note: This is a simple collection of my responses to Eoraptor's 15 minute challenges issued on the KP Slash Haven Forum. So far, I've generally followed one common theme with them as it makes it easier for me to bang out material in the allotted 15 minutes.

Prompt:** "The light of the fire flashed and licked as reflections in her emerald eyes."**

The light of the fire flashed and licked as reflections in her emerald eyes. Kim backflipped away from the slashing arc of green flame, using the wall at her back to propel her forward into tackling Shego.

Shego grunted as she landed hard on her back, taking Kim's weight on her fall. "All of this over a B, Princess?"

Kim rolled off her and both jumped to their feet in fighting stances. "You said that was A minus work," Kim panted out. "Are you a liar, Professor Go?"

Shego cocked a hip jauntily, a smirk playing over her lips. "You must have misheard me, Miss Possible. You have such a bad habit of doing that, especially something about having my babies-" She was cut off sharply as Kim leaped forward with a bloodcurdling battle cry that would have made a certain former villainess curl her toes.

Shego smirked. Maybe a few years ago when she was still a bit wet behind the ears and she saw Kim as an actual formidable foe.

Five minutes later, a large crowd was gathered around the pair. Cadets in Global Justice blues cheered both on (Shego's students made sure to show their support the loudest) and hedged their bets.

Kim tossed her hair back smugly. "Better watch yourself, _Professor_. I might undermine your standing with your students."

"Not a chance, Pumpkin," Shego sneered and delivered a vicious high kick.

Kim dodged, dropping low and powering forward on bent legs. Shego easily sidestepped her and grabbed her in headlock.

"That's illegal," Kim snapped, struggling.

"You never said anything about rules, Princess," Shego smirked and slid her hand down to Kim's breast, discreetly copping a feel. Shego had the pleasure of watching Kim's face turn beet red up close.

"SHEGO!"

Shego tripped Kim, forcing her knees to sink to the gym mat and straddled the redhead, arm still locked around her neck. She leaned her head down, lips hovering over Kim's ear, counting softly to ten.

"I believe _Professor Go_ just won this match," she purred as cadets burst into applause.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fifteen Minute Hero

Author: Requ

Disclaimers: Apply Standard Disclaimers Here.

Author's Note: This is a simple collection of my responses to Eoraptor's 15 minute challenges issued on the KP Slash Haven Forum. So far, I've generally followed one common theme with them as it makes it easier for me to bang out material in the allotted 15 minutes.

Prompt: **"everything a bad girl could want"**

It really was everything a bad girl could want. A dry martini in one hand, the sun shining brilliantly over her head, a sparkling pool to her left and a glorious princess to rub lotion over her legs.

"Enjoying the vacation?" Kim murmured, sliding slick hands behind Shego's knee.

"Mmmm," Shego purred from behind designer sunglasses. "More like the view." She wiggled her brows and looked pointedly at Kim's skimpily-clad cleavage.

Kim smiled sultrily and dug her fingers into Shego's skin just slightly, coasting her hands down the back of her calf. "You could be enjoying more than just a view, you know."

Shego hissed. "Geez, you know how to give a good massage, Possible."

"Doctor's orders, remember? Get some R and R so you can vent your stress by the pool instead of some poor GJ cadet on one of your bad days. I'm just along to make sure you're not wandering away from the resort."

Shego smirked. "My boss thinks so little of me."

"With good reason. I'm the insurance and potentially a part of the vacation package."

"Tease." Shego leaned forward and dragged Kim to her lap, hungry lips meeting.

"Makes me goddamn wish you didn't have a bun cookin' in there," Shego sighed, pressing a hand over Kim's slightly rounded abdomen.

Kim rolled her eyes. "The doctor said it'd be fine."

"Don't think doctors know if plasma is safe around my unborn child."

"I think it's safe."

"No, that's just your libido talking. And you're one to talk about me beating cadets to death from pent up stress."

"You're doing the same damn thing. It's been two months. _Months_."

"It wouldn't be if I didn't glow during the sex. And this vacation wasn't just for me, you know," Shego pointed out. "You're just as cranky as I've been. I'm working on controlling it better during sex, all right? Give me a few more weeks."

Kim sighed wistfully. "That's the best part. But at this rate, I'll take anything."

Shego smirked and kissed her wife again.


End file.
